Happy Thanksgiving
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Caroline stresses over making Thanksgiving dinner. Klaus tries to relax her.


**(Btw I'm still working on chapter 5 of This Love, I'm not abandoning it I swear lol)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

"Caroline." Klaus called as he entered the door of their new New Orleans mansion.

"Kitchen!" She yelled back.

"You're still cooking?" He asked as he stepped into the huge kitchen, finding his blonde lover slaving over the hot stove in the same spot she was in when he left just a few hours ago. Yams, ham, pies, mashed potatoes etc. covered the stove top.

"Of course I am! And I haven't even scratched the surface. I've only baked 2 pies!" Caroline stresses, still facing away from the hybrid as she carefully pours the pumpkin filling into the pie crust.

Klaus smirks to himself, walking more into the room. "You know, love you don't have to do any of this." She quickly turns to face him. Her messy bun and flushed face amusing Klaus even more than he already was.

"Yes Klaus I do. Tomorrow will probably be your first Thanksgiving, ever."

"It's not my first Thanksgiving, sweetheart." He lightly chuckled.

"Well it's your first Thanksgiving with me." She calmly stated. "It needs to be perfect."

"Just you being here will make it perfect."

"Flattery will not keep me from this." Caroline claimed as she turned back to the stove. She put on both mittens before opening the heated oven, bending over, giving Klaus a great view of her denim covered ass as she placed the pumpkin pie inside. The hybrid's hungry eyes raked over his blond lover's body as she slowly stood up straight.

Using his vamp speed he was right behind her in a second, his large calloused hands softly rubbing up and down her arms. Caroline closed her eyes, instantly feeling the heat rush to her core with the feel of his touch lighting up her already heightened senses.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered into her ear. She moaned in response, briefly relaxing into him before regaining her composure. The baby vampire faced him to halt his actions.

"You can't do that. You can't distract me unless you want your house to burn down." She gestured towards the food displayed on the hot stove.

"First, correction, _our_ house." Klaus clarified with a smirk, making her grin. "And second, you really need to relax love."

Caroline scoffed in protest. "How can I relax when Thanksgiving is tomorrow, we have your siblings and Bonnie coming over and I still have so much to do?!"

She practically screamed as she turned her back to him, switching one of the flames off; brushing pass him to place one of her apple pies on the counter.

Klaus sighed. As adorable as he found her hectic behavior, he also found it unnecessary. Caroline just sitting next to him would make the night special. She doesn't need to stress over something as trivial as a Thanksgiving dinner. He walked back over to her, much to her protest, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Low moans escaped her thin pink lips as light kisses were planted down the back of her neck.

"Klaus." Caroline warned with a moan, making Klaus grin against her soft olive skin. His actions only escalating, as his hands snuck underneath her thin tank top burning her already heated skin with his touch.

"Just relax, love. Let me help you relax." A nod from her was all the permission Klaus needed before turning her around and crashing his full red lips against her thin pink ones. Caroline moaned into the passionate kiss, granting his tongue access to explore her sensuous mouth. Her slender fingers finding home in his dark curls, tugging hard to pull him closer.

There wasn't an ounce of space between the two lovers as their kisses grew more heated. Expressing their love and passion that words can't. Caroline yelped as Klaus effortlessly lifted her on top of the counter, knocking over one of her apple pies in the process.

"Seriously Klaus! I just baked that, now I have to make another one by scratch!" She exclaimed, quickly detaching from him. He chuckled against her neck.

"It. Is. Not. Funny." Caroline sternly pointed out with her legs still wrapped around his hips, lightly pushing him away.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said giving her innocent puppy eyes, contradicting his sinful hands rubbing up her long legs.

"Are you?"

"Very. Very sorry..." Klaus smirked against her skin as his lips left open kisses on her neck. Caroline easily gave into the temptation of seduction, her fingers lacing into his curls once more. Her clothed center harshly rubbing against the clearly hard bulge in his pants, trying to seek the friction between their bodies. Caroline desperately pulled his face away from her neck to feel his lips on hers, needing to feel him as close as possible.

Her sneaky hands lifting the hem of his black Henley, briefly detaching from him to pull it over his head before he did the same to her tank top. Their clothes making a pile next to the fallen pie on the kitchen floor.

"I guess you don't care about your broken baked goods anymore, hm?" Klaus teased.

"Shut up." Caroline scoffed as her small hands wandered down from his bare tone chest to his belt, quickly unbuckling.

"Someone's eager."

"Klaus I swear to-" She began to grunt in frustration till her words were cut off by his bruising lips, making Caroline forget about her annoyance. Moans and smells of baked goods filled the room as the continued reveling in each other's need.

Caroline sucking and biting Klaus's exposed neck as he expertly unclasped her black lace bra, it instantly joining the pile of clothes on the floor. His lips attaching to hers again, the feel of rough calloused hands kneading her tender breasts caused the blond vampire to harshly moan into her lover's mouth. Her head roughly hitting back on the cupboard as his lips ventured down, sucking on one nipple while his hand payed attention to the other.

She harshly bit into her lip at the sensation almost drawing out blood.

"Klaus." She moaned, still tugging on his curls. He let go of the pink nub with a 'pop' sound that almost made Caroline lose it. Grinning against her skin, he made his way back up her body kissing her again but tenderly. She smiles into the kiss, loving the feel of just being close to him. His fingers find the zipper of her shorts, unzipping them to pry his finger inside to meet her sensitive core. Caroline riding his finger with every stroke it made inside her wetness.

"Oh my god." Caroline can't keep her noises down as the feeling of his finger inside exploring her becomes too intense. She quickly reached her first orgasm, satisfying Klaus's already big ego.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said breathlessly as his finger abandoned her body, bringing it to his mouth. Tasting her and loving the lustful reaction he was receiving from the erotic action.

"Never, love." Klaus licked his lips, making Caroline lazily grin as she lightly bit her lip unzipping his jeans.

"Okay we need to hurry. If my food burns, I will kill you." She half jokingly claimed as she finished unzipping him and brought her fingers to her shorts.

"Well, I could just leave you unfinished." The hybrid smirked at her frustration.

"You really want me to kill you, don't you?"

Klaus giggled. "I can't think of a better way to die." He pecked her lips, swatting her hands away to quickly bring her shorts and thong down her smooth long legs. She just as quickly dragged his jeans down, cupping his large hard cock with her hand.

"Fuck." He hissed against her shoulder.

"Please." She breathlessly begged. Klaus recovering fast enough to reward her a tender kiss before quickly intruding her throbbing pussy with his big cock. Both vampires moaning in appreciation. Klaus slid almost all the way out before claiming her, over and over again. Each thrust more intense than the last as they both chased after their long awaited release.

"Fuck, faster." Caroline demanded, feeling her orgasm approaching soon. Klaus obeyed as his intrusions sped up, hitting just the right spot to make Caroline moan his name and forget her own.

With one last moan they both came undone together, their sweaty bodies still attached. Klaus softly kissed her lips and she couldn't help but smile at the tender act. She felt loved and cherished each time they were together and every time felt like it was the first. He lovingly kissed her all over her face, the grin on her face stretching into a full smile.

"Are you relaxed now?" He asked with one last kiss to her temple.

"Mhmm very much. Thank you." She lazily replied, thanking him with a light kiss; wanting to forget about the food and initiate a round two.

"I now need to get back to work." She pouted.

Klaus sighed. "Love, this dinner is unnecessary."

"So was our little break just now, but we still did it." Caroline sassed.

"Based on how hard you came, I think it was rather necessary." Klaus snapped back, Caroline's face turning red at the memory of what they just did. He couldn't help the amusement that came when she still felt nervous around him.

"But I know how much this dinner means to you, which means it should be important to me, right?" He began as he lifted her off the counter to stand up, placing a delicate kiss to her forehead. "Fine, I'll give you your space to finish. Sooner you're done cooking, the sooner we can go for a _real_ break." Klaus finished with a devilish smirk.

"You better just be lucky I'm not completely cutting you off from me after what you did to my pie." She addressed her damaged baked good as she began to redress.

"Now sweetheart, we both know that would hurt you more than it would hurt me." Caroline rolled her eyes at his cocky comment.

"I'll go now. Wouldn't want you losing control and attacking me on the table next." He joked as he picked up his clothes.

"Ugh Klaus, get out!" She yelled with a slight laugh, amusing him more.

He chuckled to himself. "Hey, Caroline." She faced him with a raised eyebrow. "Happy Thanksgiving Eve, love." Klaus lastly said with a short but lingering kiss to her soft lips before walking out the room. Leaving a smiley Caroline alone to finish the meal.

* * *

 **I know it wasn't that good but I was up late writing it and I'm still practicing my smut writing so please don't be too harsh but reviews are appreciated as always :)**


End file.
